Saladin
Saladin was Grace Cahill's cat. He is an Egyptian Mau. Saladin is also an agent. He can infiltrate buildings wearing spy gear and often answers commands issued by Dan and Amy throughout the series. Dan and Amy do not know how much more intelligent Saladin is than a normal cat. He knows when enemies are near. Saladin was trained by Grace Cahill. He also has a special division of the Madrigals names after him. It is called the Saladin League. Biography At an unknown time Saladin was bought by Grace Cahill, and she always fed him red snapper, causing him to become very picky about only eating red snapper. He once went on a Speedy Jet flight with Grace, and to Tokyo in 2008, where he ate sushi. Whenever the week-long winter Cahill holiday was held, Amy Cahill would run into the library and curl up with Saladin. Saladin was on Grace when she filmed the video for her alternate will, and on Grace when she passed away. When The Man in Black opened the door to Grace's bedroom, Saladin dove under the bed. Saladin somehow made it down into the secret library where he laid on the jewelry box, and Amy ran over to him, taking the box. Smoke entered the room, and Saladin vanished, but later as Amy was climbing to the exit, Dan saved Saladin, despite Saladin clawing and scratching him. When they burst outside, Saladin scampered away. Later he was recovered, and rode to Amy and Dan's apartment with them. He was bought a cat cage and fresh red snapper. When Nellie Gomez drove the kids to the Philadelphia Library Company or the Science Museum Saladim stayed in the car with her. When they drove to Independence Hall, Amy took Saladin's cat carrier and gave it to William McIntyre, telling him he ate red snapper. William took it, but held Saladin's cage out to one side. William and Saladin didn't get along well, Saladin scratching his hand several times. He gave up and flew with Saladin to Paris, though getting the cat through customs was a challenge. William planted an electronic homing beacon in Saladin's collar, but the corners began to did into the Mau's neck. He gave Saladin back to Amy, Dan, and Nellie on the Champs-Élysées, and Saladin got a milk saucer and fresh fish to eat while his owners discussed Mozart. Saladin went to Vienna with the Cahills, and was stuffed in an overhead with the KV 617 music sheet. Saladin shredded the sheet, and was discovered by Eisenhower Holt. The Holt shook him, and Saladin spit out a hair ball covered in music notes. At the Vienna hotel Saladin stayed in the hotel with Nellie while Amy and Dan went to the Mozarthaus, and Saladin refused to eat anything as he hadn't gotten red snapper. On the drive to Salzburg through the Austrian Alps, Saladin got very carsick, but as he hadn't eaten, she didn't throw up. While Nellie waited for Amy and Dan in Salzburg she took Saladin to a clinic for her neck scratching, who found the homing device in Saladin's collar. Saladin stopped scratching his neck after that as the transmitter was removed. They drove to Venice, Saladin becoming very carsick, and the Mau was used to board the same Venetian ferry as Jonah Wizard. While Nellie pretended to be a kleptomaniac to give Amy and Dan time to search a CD store, Saladin was left alone. Nellie later came back to the cat and they waited for Amy and Dan who got a fresh clothes, and then waited for four hours at a church for the Royal Saladin to arrive. While Amy and Dan followed a lead, Nellie finally got the starving cat to try cat food, and Saladin loved it. At the airport, Saladin was placed as luggage, later taken in Tokyo by Nellie and Natalie Kabra and Ian Kabra. Saladin rode in the Porsche that Nellie drove while Ian shot down a yakuza taxi. Saladin jumped out when he saw Amy, Dan, and Alistair Oh, and when they joined Nellie and the Kabras Saladin got in the car. Category:Saladin, Saladin League, Egyptian Maus